


I Can’t Do This Without You

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A Family Going Through Hard Times, A Tragic Thanksgiving, A tragic story, Alice Cooper Crying, Alice Cooper Vs Gladys Jones, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parent Gladys Jones, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Crying FP Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Death Threats, Discrimination, F/M, FP Jones Angry, FP Jones Fired, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fired, Getting Through Things as a Family, Gladys Jones is a Bitch!!!!, Gladys Jones is a Terrible Mother!!!!, Gladys was always a terrible mom and wife unlike Alice!!!!, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gun shots, Harassment, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Job Loss, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, New Job, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Cooper/Jones Family, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, gun shot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: “If Hiram can be mayor and a kingpin who says I can’t be sheriff and a gang leader?” While most people In Riverdale support or don’t mind The Serpents they’re still people In Riverdale who HATE Serpents and rather they be all out of Riverdale or better yet, dead! They’re still people In Riverdale who don’t like a gang leader and the father of The Serpent King being their sheriff. And they are ready to show It. It’s because of this that some men decide to kidnap FP’s children and try to force him to quit If he wants his children back. To the men, that Includes Betty too not just Jug and JB. To top It all of Gladys returns to finally visit with her children again. But she gets some unwanted news. One of them being when she left Alice had moved out and The Jones family had moved In. Now she sees that not only Alice has moved back In but they all live together and are all one big happy family. This does not sit well with Gladys! Gladys never liked Alice and always HATED the thought of FP ever being back with her and apsoloutly always HATED that Jug Is dating Betty! And boy, Is she ready to show It!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Gladys Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	I Can’t Do This Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: For the person who wanted me to stop using Falice for my tags: No, I will not! Falice Isn’t always so obvious and major!!!! It Isn’t always kissing and sex!!!! If they live under the same roof, that’s Falice!!!! If they both love and care about Jughead, that’s Falice!!!! If I put Falice as one of my tags there Is Falice In my story/stories whether you see It or not!!!! So again, no I won’t stop!!!! The fact that they all live under the same roof and are The Cooper/Jones family Is Falice period!!!! Not everything has to be SO major and obvious to put a couple/ship tag, things can be simple and subtle!!!!
> 
> Note 2: The whole scene where FP rescues Jughead and Jellybean Is actually the exact same scene as a FP/Jughead/Jellybean dream I had.

The night after Thanksgiving FP and Alice were talking; waiting for Betty, Jughead, and Jellybean. Betty was supposed to be picking up Jughead and bring him home for the rest of Thanksgiving break and Jellybean went with. But soon FP got a random text from a random number. The text said “Will FP Jones quit his sheriff job, yes or no?” FP couldn’t help but laugh. This must be some kind of weird or sick joke! But as soon as he went to reply an Imagine popped up on his cell phone. Above the Imagine It said “I’d think hard before you say no.” The Imagine was Jughead and Jellybean unconscious on a carpet floor. FP quickly jumped to his feet.

FP: Oh my god! I have to go!

Alice: FP? What’s wrong?

FP: Someone kidnapped Jughead and Jellybean on their way home! I’ll get them, stay here!

He took off. Soon Jughead and Jellybean slowly woke up on a living room floor. They noticed five men with guns right away; causing The Jones siblings to jump to their feet quickly. Jughead quickly pulled his sister tightly and protectively Into his arms and close to him. 

The leader: Throw the girl In a separate room like his other sister!

The Jones siblings screamed, cried, and fought as they clung onto each other hard. But It was no use. Jellybean was pulled away as Jughead was held back.

Jughead: No! Leave her alone!(Cried)

Jughead: W-What other sister?!

The leader: Did we hit you that hard? Your blond twin of course!(Laughed)

Jughead: W-Wait B-Betty?! Don’t hurt her!(Cried)

Two of the men who dragged Jellybean away walked back In with Betty who was only In her bra and underwear.

The leader: Oh, we’re going to do more than hurt

Jughead: No! No please!(Tears filled his eyes)

The two men forced her on the couch as some of the men started to strip.

Jughead: Don’t touch her!(Cried)

It took five more hours for FP to finally track where the text came from and find the house. FP slowly entered the house; gun armed and ready. He entered the living room. Something was off. This was too easy. Why was no one showing themselves or coming at him yet? But once he saw the sight on the floor he didn’t care. But he was still armed and ready. There was a huge pool of blood In the middle of the floor. In that pool of blood was his son. His son was absolutely covered In blood and he was only In his boxers. His boy was sobbing and shaking so hard FP was surprised he wasn't hyperventilating or having a panic attack. He slowly approached him. As he looked up he gasped hard putting his hand over his mouth. He saw where the pool of blood was coming from. Betty was laying on the couch dead and absolutely draining of blood. Just as he was about to touch his fragile and scarred for life boy someone jumped on him from behind whimpering.

Jellybean: Daddy!

FP: Oh god, Jellybelly. Hang on sweetheart.

FP: Juggie? Baby?(Gently touched his shoulder)

Jughead sobbed and shook much harder causing tears to fill FP’s eyes.

FP: Shh, I know baby boy. I know. It’s just me sweetheart, It’s daddy. We need to get out of here! Okay?! I need you to hold onto your sister so I can pick you up and still carry you both. Okay baby?

Jughead whimpered as he slowly kneeled and pulled Jellybean tight to him. FP picked Jughead up Into his arms as Jughead held Jellybean. Jughead continued to sob hard Into his dad’s chest. Jellybean was more silent whimpers. As FP exited the house he backed up slowly; facing the house still just In case. As soon as he got onto the street a shot was fired. With all the “need to get his kids home safely” every time a shot was fired he wasn’t sure where the shots were hitting. All FP knew was he already killed one of the men In the head. Once the house was out of sight the men gave up on shooting at him. Eventually FP rushed Into his house; not bothering to go wake Alice. Yes, he was going to have to tell his girlfriend her daughter Is dead. But right now he needed to take care of his children. But as he gently set Jughead on the downstairs bathroom floor he let out a chocked sob. Some of the shots did hit Jellybean and now she was dead too. “Okay, I need to be here for Jughead! I need to take care of him!” Thought FP. He quickly set his only daughter and now his gone daughter on the couch then ran back to Jughead. As soon as the tub was filled FP slowly lowered his boy Into the water. Jughead was sobbing and shaking so hard FP had to put a good grip on him to be able to wash him. But as FP put his left arm tightly around his son’s waist he winced In pain. He finally noticed he had been shot In the left shoulder. “Please! Oh please don’t let him be shot too!” Thought FP. As soon as FP started gently scrubbing his boy the water was nothing but blood.

FP: We’re home baby boy. We’re safe. You’re home and safe.

He gently kissed his right cheek

Jughead: D-D-Daddy?

FP: I’m right here Juggie. I’m still right here. We’re home.

Jughead: Betty! S-S-She’s gone! They forced me to watch as they r-raped her!(Sobbed hard)

FP: I’m so sorry son! I’m so sorry!

Jughead: JB! Where’s JB!? 

FP: Baby, she’s… She’s gone

That did It. That’s what made him start hyperventilating and having a panic attack. He already was forced to watch them cut his girlfriend to death right In front of him! Now he lost his sister! FP quickly cleaned off the rest of the blood, got him out of the tub, dried him off, and put new boxers on his boy. Luckily after looking him over he didn’t see any Injury. He took care of his shoulder then picked his boy up Into his arms and carried him to his bed. What was FP going to do? He couldn’t leave his son. Jughead was hyperventilating and having a panic attack. He fragile, hurt, and needed help. But he couldn’t leave his daughter on the couch. Jellybean deserved better than to stay there overnight like she was sleeping. FP decided to text his old Right Hand Hog Eye and tell him to come pick up Jellybean’s body and bring her to the funeral home. Alice could wait till morning to be Informed of everything. Instead of changing Into his PJ’s which would require him to go to his room he left his t-shirt on and just took off his pants so he was In his boxers and shirt. He texted Hog Eye “Something terrible happened tonight. Something where I need to be here for Jughead and help calm him down. But one of the events caused my daughter to be killed. I can’t just leave her here overnight. I need you to come pick her up and bring her body to the funeral home. I’ll tell Alice everything In the morning and take care of everything tomorrow while I am at work. When I know funeral details I’ll let The Serpents and everyone else know.” After that FP crawled Into the bed and gently pulled his boy onto his lap; holding him close as Jughead sobbed hard Into his chest.

FP: I’ll take care of everything In the morning son. Tomorrow I go back to work and you-

Jughead: You’re going to make me go back to Stonewall! I can’t… I can’t… Please-

FP: Jug, you’re staying right here with Alice and I! You’re staying right here with your friends! I will no longer force you to go to a school you don’t want to go to. I won’t force you to go to a school where they think leaving you locked In a coffin all night or wearing a bunny mask and holding an axe Is funny! The three of us plus Charles Is all we have left of our family! We need each other! I’m not letting you finish you senior year anywhere else! 

Jughead: I-It won’t be the same without h-h-her!

FP: I know sweetheart, I know

Jughead: D-D-Daddy p-p-please-(Sobbed hard)

FP pulled his baby boy tighter and closer

FP: I got you Juggie. I got you. Oh god sweetheart. I love you! I love you so much!

Jughead: I l-l-love you

FP: Shh baby. We need to sleep. Okay? I have a lot to take care of tomorrow. Tomorrow Charles and Alice will be here for you all day.

Jughead: I c-c-can’t

FP: Just try baby boy. Just try.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He left a long kiss on his forehead as he started soothingly rubbing his arms and back. Eventually the two of them dozed off. Early In the morning after FP woke up he gently kissed his boy’s cheek.

FP: You rest kiddo. I’m going to go give Alice the bad news.

He went downstairs with a heavy heart; taking deep breaths. 

Alice: Morning honey. Why were you asleep upstairs? What happened last night? Were the kids hurt?

Hearing Jellybean’s name made tears fill his eyes again

Alice: Whoa whoa, sweetheart what’s wrong?!

FP sat down and chocked out sobs as he told Alice everything. By the time he was done Alice was sobbing too.

FP: I’m sorry Allie! I’m so sorry! I’ll take care of everything and look Into all of this. I’ll call Charles to come here and be here for you and Jughead. Hang In there sweetie. 

He kissed her forehead and left. Not long after Charles arrived.

Charles: Mom! I’m so sorry! Where’s Jughead?! 

Alice wiped her tears

Alice: He’s upstairs, still resting In his bed

Charles: Have you two eaten breakfast yet?

Alice: No, after the news I have received and after everything Jughead has been through we definitely lost our apatite. 

Charles: I’m not going to let you two starve yourselves. I’ll make breakfast for us. You two just rest.

Charles made eggs, bacon, and toast. When Charles went to bring the plate to his mom he saw the crying has finally exasted her and she was sound asleep on the couch. He gently set the plate on the coffee table and quietly went upstairs. But what he saw was worse than he thought. Jughead, who was only In his boxers was sitting on the floor against the wall. He was clutching something In his right hand. Whatever It was, he was clutching It so hard It was causing his hand to bleed. Charles quickly rushed over. Jughead looked really out of It.

Charles: Hey Jug?(Said gently and he gently rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

He started to open his little brother’s right hand

Charles: Jughead, let go. Let go of this.

He finally got It out of Jughead’s hand. It was a razor.

Charles: Oh my god!

He quickly rushed to Jughead’s bathroom as Jughead’s hand fell weakly to the floor. Charles rushed back over with a hand towel and started holding It against his bleeding hand.

Charles: Jug? Oh god!

Charles: Jug!

He softly kissed his forehead

Charles: Come on, wake up

He kissed his right cheek softly 

Charles: Come on baby brother. I got you.(Gently picked him up Into his arms)

He gently sat on the bed so Jughead was In his lap

Charles: Jug come on please. You really need to eat something.

Jughead: Charles?(Whispered)

Charles: Oh thank god. I’m here Jughead. I’m right here. Please for me, eat something.(Breathed relivly) 

Jughead ate slowly as Charles comforted him. Meanwhile FP arrived at work to shock faces looking at him.

FP: What? What’s going on?

Cop 1: We thought you resigned as sheriff?

FP: What the hell are you talking about?!

Cop 1: Well, this note you sent us last night. Plus the mayor said you quit. We already hired a new sheriff FP.

FP: I never sent any damn note and Hiram Lodge can rot In hell! I demand my job back! Now!!

Cop 1: FP, you know we can’t defy the mayor. And we already hired a new sheriff. We’re so sorry!

FP: Sorry?! You’re sorry?!!

He kicked a chair over angrily and left; walking home and not even bothering to give them the gun, sheriff badge, or anything else they would ask him to return. When FP finally got home he saw two notes on the door. One said “Should have thought about your words before you said them FP. Should have thought twice before you punched and threatened the mayor. Hiram Lodge” The second one said “Last night was just a test. With help from the mayor we’re forcing you to quit. Take the hint Snake and get out of the job you clearly don’t belong In! No one needs filthy Serpents like you working for the law! If you try to fight to get your old job back we’ll finish the job we started and you’ll have zero children left! Be warned, the women Hiram hired as sheriff hates Serpents as much as we do. So you and your Snakes better go other places when you need help!” P.S, you can find Betty’s body In a coffin by Sweetwater River. The men who took your son and daughters last night” FP took the notes and angrily stormed In; slamming the door.

Alice: FP?

FP sighed stressfully and showed her the notes

Alice: Oh god. What Is happening to us?

FP: I don’t know Allie. I just don’t know. But I won’t give up on finding out. I will find a way to stop all of them, kick that Serpent hating scum out of the sheriff position, and get my job back! For now, I’ll do It all as a Serpent! They want a Serpent they’ll get one! I won’t give up on Investigating all of this Including everything that happened last night! I won’t give up on being there for Jughead and protecting him from these Serpent hating scumbags! 

He grabbed her cheeks

FP: I won’t give up on protecting you!

He kissed her lips

Charles: I’m with you dad. You have my help. You’ll have the help of the FBI. And we’ll be careful. We’ll take precautions so Hiram can’t go after my job next.

FP: Thank you Charles. How’s Jughead holding up?

Charles sighed sadly

Charles: He had-

But then there was a knock on the door. “Great” thought FP. He grabbed the gun and pointed It as he opened the door. But he slowly lowered his gun with a look of shock. 

FP: G-Gladys?!(Chocked out)

Gladys: Well hello to you too(Laughed)

FP: What… What are you doing here?!

Gladys: What do you think FP? I came to visit with my children for a little bit. Maybe even take them out for some fun for a little bit. I’m still allowed the right, aren’t I?

FP sighed sadly as he reluctantly let her In. Gladys noticed Alice right away.

Gladys: What the hell Is she doing back In this house?!

FP: Gladys, Alice and I are back together. So we all live together now. Besides, It was her house first anyways.

Gladys: You mean you’re back with that whore again! Deep down I knew you would! Even though I was hoping you wouldn’t! And to my horror our son Is with that second Cooper whore! Where the hell Is my daughter! There’s no way she accepts you with that trash!

Tears filled FP’s eyes at the mention of his daughter

FP: MY daughter was better than you any day! Alice and I have been living together longer then you probably think! She loved Alice and Alice loved her! And Betty-

Gladys: What do you mean “loved”?! What the hell did you do?!!

FP: First off Betty was far from a whore! She was perfect just like her mom! She was so good for MY son!! She was so much better for him then you’ll ever know and ever will be!! She never deserved what happened to her last night!! And Jelly-

Gladys: Let me guess, the plastic Barbie was gang raped and slaughtered?

She laughed

Gladys: She got exactly what she deserves and asked for!

Suddenly Alice punched her In the mouth giving her a bloody mouth.

Alice: You better shut your trap about my daughter!

Gladys: Or what Cooper?

She turned her attention to Charles

Gladys: And let me guess, that’s the stupid little runt you two had when you got the bitch pregnant In high school?!! Where the hell Is your real children?!!

FP: Jellybean was killed last night too! I did my best to get her out of there safely, but It was a miracle I even got Jughead out alive! He’s fragile, hurt, scared, and scarred for life! He’s upstairs trying to cope and recover! 

Charles: Um dad?

FP looked where Charles was looking and saw Jughead standing not far from the living room. Jughead sobbed hard and booked It out of the house.

FP: Sweetheart wait! Please!(Cried)

FP: Just leave Gladys! Leave and stay out of our lives forever! You’re not helping anything, you’re making things worse! You’re making Jughead feel worse!! I will not let you hurt MY son even more then he already Is!!

Gladys: I can’t believe I ever wasted my time with a loser like you FP Jones!

FP: I can’t believe I ever wasted my life with a horrid bitch like you Gladys!!

Gladys: You can keep your horrible taste In women son! I’ll find a REAL man and have new kids! I’ll raise them right unlike you!!

Alice: FP and I ARE raising them right bitch!! I LOVE Jughead with all my heart!! I’m the mother he DESERVES but NEVER got!! At Jellybean’s funeral I will make It CLEAR that I’M her mother not you!!

Gladys: Jellybean’s death Is YOUR and Jughead’s karma for dating and being family with whores!! You two got exactly what you asked for and deserve!!

She left; slamming the door

FP: I’m so sorry about that honey I-

Alice: If that bitch ever comes near OUR family again I’ll kill her!

She wiped her tears

Alice: Go find OUR son and bring him back home where he belongs.

FP nodded yes. He gently kissed her forehead. 

FP: Charles, one of these notes tells us where Betty’s body Is. I need you to-

Charles: I’ll go get It and bring her to the funeral home. I’ll make sure they put her In the same room as Jellybean where she belongs.

His dad squeezed his right shoulder comfortly and left. When he finally found Jughead he was on the ground In Pickens Park by the pavilion. He was sobbing hard and had his hands on his head. FP rushed over and started running his fingers through Jughead's hair and rubbing his back.

FP: Hey hey, It's okay Juggie. It's okay.(Picked him up; putting him In his lap and close to his chest)

Jughead: I'm sorry!(Sobbed hard)

FP: Shh, none of this Is your fault. Nothing Gladys says Is true. You hear me baby boy?! Nothing she says about us, you, or Betty Is true! None of It! Our family Is going to be okay. We're going to get through this. Okay sweetheart?

Jughead just sobbed hard Into his chest clutching his dad's shirt hard. FP picked him up Into his arms, gently put him In the passenger seat of Alice’s car, and took off. Once back home he gently put his baby boy on the couch and wrapped him In a blanket, putting on one of Betty and Jellybean’s favorite movies “The Swan Princess” then walking over to Alice.

FP: Did Charles find-

Alice: Yes, he found her

FP: I’m going to go talk to the funeral home about setting up a funeral date for Betty and Jellybean. I’m going to make sure It’s on the same day, they deserve It. They were sisters no matter what Gladys says!! After that I’m going to try to look for a new job. I’m won’t let you bring In all the Income while I am trying to get my sheriff job back.

Alice: I’ll take care of him FP

He gently kissed her lips

FP: I know you will. You’re truly an amazing mother. An amazing mom for my little boy.

He left as Alice sat on the couch; running her fingers through Jughead’s hair and enjoying the movie with her son. FP ended up planning the funeral for the day after tomorrow. Thanks to Archie FP was once again one of the workers at Andrews Construction. For a temporary job FP couldn’t think of any better place than his best friend’s and his Red’s work sight. He would start tomorrow. Later he returned home to a sight that made him smile proudly. Alice and Jughead were sound asleep on the couch and Jughead was In Alice’s arms. FP quietly shut off the movie the 2015 Cinderella and set the lunch he got for them from Pops on the dining room table. He texted The Serpents everything that Is going on. Including the funeral day and time. As soon as he hit sent Jughead slowly woke up.

Jughead: Daddy?

FP: Hey baby

Alice woke up next. She made room so FP could sit between them.

Jughead: Where did you go?

FP: I had to pick a funeral day, It’s the day after tomorrow. Plus-

He sighed sadly

FP: The people who took you, they’re very anti-Serpent and they work for Hiram Lodge. They wanted me to quit being sheriff because of me being a Serpent leader. This morning I went to work to find that thanks to Hiram I was already fired and replaced with someone else. Someone who also happens to be very anti-Serpent. Until I can successfully beat all of this It’s going to be Minetta all over again. Part of all of this Is Hiram’s revenge for me telling him I refuse to work for him and do what he wants while being sheriff. Plus I threatened him with a rum bottle after reminding him what he had Penny do to you. But I’m telling you bud, I won’t give up In fighting to get my sheriff job back. Being sheriff was the only way I could protect Riverdale and The Serpents from people like Hiram and the men who took you. But I still need a job. So until then, I’m back to working at Andrews Construction. I start tomorrow. 

Jughead: Fighting to protect Riverdale, just like Fred always tried to. Just like Archie and I try to. Fred would be proud of you dad. I’m proud of you.

His dad softly kissed his forehead

FP: You make me proud too kid. Everything you do, everything you have ever done, I’m so proud of you Jug. Come on, I bought us all Pops for lunch. Let’s put In a new movie and relax.

The family cuddled together; enjoying Maleficent 2 and digging Into their food. As the movie ended Charles walked Into the house.

FP: Any news?

Charles: I talked to all the cops at the sheriff’s station. I lied and told them I was Investigating you and needed to know why the mayor feels you should be fired. I don’t know much about this anti-Serpent sheriff yet. But she has turned the entire sheriff’s station against you, all the Serpents, plus our whole family. I told them what happened that night and what happened to Jellybean and Betty and they said they don’t feel bad at all and If something happens at the funeral you will not have their protection.

FP: Great(Sighed stressfully) 

Jughead: We still have The Serpents and Charles’s FBI agents dad. We still have the help and protection we need.

Charles: He’s right dad, my FBI agents and I won’t leave our family let alone any Serpent high and dry. I stole the letter the cops said you left and took It to my office.

The next day was Jughead’s first day back at school without Betty. It was hard for him plus all of his and Betty’s friends. Without Betty Jughead ended up quitting the Blue and Gold. He promised himself and his dad he would never quit writing, and he wouldn’t. But It wouldn’t be through the Blue and Gold anymore. The next day of school was the hardest and after school came the painful funeral. Both Alice and FP gave speeches of not only how Betty was part of FP’s family but how Jellybean was Alice’s daughter. FP mentioned how good Betty was for his boy. Gladys watched and listened In the distance; angered by every word. But Sweet Pea spotted her and stormed over.

Sweet Pea: You have a lot of nerve showing up here after all the bullshit you said about Betty, FP, Jughead, and their family! Get out of here!! Get out of here now!!

Gladys stormed away. After the funeral Charles marched Into the sheriff’s station with some FBI agents.

Charles: I been testing this letter Hiram Lodge claims was left by FP. It’s fake, FP never wrote this! I don’t care what reasons someone might not want FP Jones to be sheriff. Faking a letter to get someone fired, there’s no right to do that! Therefore we demand he gets his job back!

Sheriff Ashley Cliff laughed

Ashley: If this town wants that filthy Snake as their sheriff then we’ll all quit and they’ll be no sheriff’s station.

Charles: Bold words Miss Cliff. But I’m sure not every person at this station has back up plans for their Income. And I know for a fact until you poisoned their ears a lot of people In this station liked and supported FP Jones. 

He turned back to the cops

Charles: I Implore you all to think for yourselves again-

Ashley: They are thinking for themselves

Charles: Oh really? So If they put FP back as sheriff are you going threaten and kill their children too like you did FP’s?! That’s right, after a lot of Investigating we know you had a part with those five guys who kidnapped Jughead and killed Betty and Jellybean. We know you work with them and planned all of this with Hiram Lodge. I won’t hesitate to show your workers the evidence. Stand down and give FP his job back Ashley Cliff, you don’t stand a chance.

There was a long pause. Then Ashley smirked evilly as she ripped off the sheriff badge and tossed It to Charles.

Ashley: My brother and his friends warned FP. Now, they’ll finish the job they started. Now, he’ll lose his only little boy.

She walked out

Charles: No one Is leaving. I’m bringing FP over and things will be back to the way things were when FP was sheriff. And you can tell Hiram Lodge FP Jones has FBI protection and will never be fired as sheriff ever again!

As the FBI agents kept the cops at the station Charles went to the Cooper/Jones house with a big grin on his face. 

Charles: We did It sooner than you thought. You’re sheriff again. And you have FBI protection If Hiram ever tries to fire you ever again.

FP: Thank you son! Now we just need to worry about those guys who took Jughead and that women who was the sheriff.

Charles: We’ll take care of that next

FP: There’s something else I want you to take care of before I go to the station tonight. Your mom, Jughead, and I have been talking. We want you to move In with us. You’re are our son too. We miss Jellybean, but you’re good for Jughead. You’re a good brother. Jellybean’s room Is ready for you.

Charles: Okay, I’m In. Where Is Jughead?

FP: He’s asleep In his room. Come on, let’s get to the station.

They left as Alice went upstairs to check on Jughead. She could hear him crying In his sleep. Crying and saying “Don’t hurt her! Please don’t hurt her!” Tears filled Alice’s eyes as she walked over to the bed. She sat on the bed and started gently and continuously running her fingers through his hair.

Alice: It’s okay honey, It’s okay(Whispered gently)

She gently kissed his forehead. In the morning FP enjoyed the justice of having his sheriff job back as Jughead was at school. Knowing his dad was sheriff again made Jughead feel a little better because he was happy for his dad. So happy that he finally made plans with his friends despite the dangers of those guys plus Ashley still after him. After school he finally went to check out Archie’s community center and hung out with Archie and Reggie all night. But at 8PM he was just about to text his dad to come pick him up like his dad ordered him to. But Jughead made the mistake of doing In the parking lot and alone. All of a sudden he was hit In the back of the head. He was so dizzy that he could not fight back. All he could feel were kicks to his ribs and chest, He also felt some cut the words “Serpent Trash” Into his lower left arm. Suddenly there was loud gun shots and sounds of bodies hitting the ground.

FP: Juggie!

He tossed the bodies of the five guys away from his son then quickly kneeled by him. Jughead moved Into a fetal position; chin tucked Into his chest and arms wrapped around his chest. FP gently grabs one of Jughead’s arms and moves It away from his chest. He can feel a small pulse and hear that Jughead’s breathing Is slow. Soon Archie and Reggie run over with worried and confused looks. As Archie soothes Jughead’s hair off his forehead he can see some blood where he got hit. Suddenly Jughead cries out In pain.

FP: Juggie! It’s me! It’s daddy! I’m going to help you! 

Archie: Stay with us Jug! Don’t fall asleep!(Grabs Jughead’s right hand; squeezing It tightly)

Jughead: Daddy(Whimpered out)

But he goes limp as he passes out. FP quickly picks his boy up Into his arms; cradling him In his arms. He rushed Jughead to the hospital and he was Immedtaly put In a hospital room. When Jughead finally started to stir. He realizes he no longer on the cold hard wet ground of the parking lot, he’s In a soft warm cozy bed of a hospital bed. His head feels like It’s full of cotton and his chest feels like It’s one giant bruise as his ears buzz. He realizes he Is In a hospital gown and there’s a soft blanket on him. He finds his dad In the chair next to the bed asleep. Jughead tries to say something but It only sends him Into a fit of coughs startling his dad awake but also causing pain to Jughead’s head and chest. Jughead just notices an IV In the back of his left hand plus the gaze where the carved words were. 

FP: Juggie! 

He bolts It to the sink, fills a cup of water, and returns to the bed. Jughead winces In pain and closes his eyes. 

FP: You still with me baby?

Jughead forces himself to smile a little as the coughs finally stop.

Jughead: Yeah

FP gently held the cup to his lips

FP: Drink baby 

Jughead drank slowly then his dad took the cup away.

Jughead: Thank you. How long-

FP: Have you been here? Two days.

Jughead: Two days?

FP: You woke up yesterday when Archie, Reggie, and Kevin were here to see you. It’s 7PM now. You don’t remember? 

Jughead shook his head no

FP: It’s okay, you had some seizures. The doctor says It’s because of your concussion. There’s some medicine In your IV that’s supposed to stop It. You haven’t had one since so It’s working. Do you remember what happened a couple nights ago?

Jughead: Not really

FP: You got a pretty good hit to the head, ten stitches. It was those guys who took you before. But I shot and killed them. Charles called me yesterday and said he tracked down Ashley and she was arrested and will be sent away for 30 years. 

Jughead breathed relivly as a few tears filled his eyes

FP: You feeling okay kiddo? 

Jughead: Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’m just very tired. And now relived. 

Jughead’s eyelids start to feel heavy; exastion seeping Into his body. FP notices his boy’s eyes close slowly and he leaves a long kiss on his forehead. 

FP: You need rest. Alice and Charles were here earlier. But I’ll tell them to come back tomorrow. Go-

Jughead: You mean my mom and my brother(Mumbled tiredly) 

FP smiled proudly 

Jughead: Good night daddy. I love you.(Whispered softly)

FP: Good night baby boy. I love you too.

He pulled the blanket up to his baby boy’s shoulders and gently kissed his right cheek.


End file.
